


Anima

by AnimeFanitic



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Inspired by Final Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, fantasy fiction, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanitic/pseuds/AnimeFanitic
Summary: Dalamar. A world where anything can happen. Alyena Philsophles is one of the few women that guard and protect the priestess of her village, Larayna, who is also her younger sister. Upon their village being attacked by fiends, the two realize that there is a Puppetmaster pulling strings as several villages surrounding their own are attacked. Join the two as they travel though the land looking for answers, meeting others with the same goal who join them. Will they find and defeat the Puppetmaster, or will a sacrifice need to be made.𝙒𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮, 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙞𝙣𝙛𝙡𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙁𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙁𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙨𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙚. 𝘼𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮.





	Anima

"Alyena! Where's Lady Larayna?" The captain of the guards had asked the elven girl.

"She's in the temple resting. Is something the matter, Baal?" Alyena had said, turning around to face the guard captain as she adjusted her armband.

"We have received a letter from the council up at the capital. They have requested for you and your sister." Baal said handing the letter over to Alyena, letting the girl read it herself. "It's news of your parents' disappearance."

Alyena had put a hand over her mouth, tears pouring down her face, her eyes widen in shock. Murder. The letter states that the council suspects foul play. With Alyena and Larayna's parents being former members, it doesn't come to her as a surprise as to why they disappeared all those years ago. She just didn't believe that it was murder of all things. Dropping to her knees, Alyena punched the ground repeatedly. Blaming herself for not going out to look for them, Baal and the other guards reminding her that she was just a child at the time. Erec had helped her up and walked her to the temple, Larayna stepping out right as the two reached the top of the steps.

"Alyena? Sir Bazin, what happened?" Larayna had ask Erec as she starred at her older sister. Worry clouding the young preistess' mind.

Erec pulled the letter out of his pocket, handing it to Larayna. "This letter is the cause of Alyena's current state. The council is wanting the two of you at the capital. It's about your parents, Lady Larayna." 

While reading the letter, Larayna instructed Erec to escort Alyena to her room and try to cheer her up. Seeing how Erec and Alyena are close in age and the the two sisters had stayed with Erec and his family while their parents were gone. Larayna walked to the gate, instructing Baal to have a ship prepared for her and her sister by noon tomorrow. Thats when the ground started to shake as the townspeople screamed in fear. Alyena ran to Larayna's side, Erec in tow begging the elven to rest up before fighting. Having just came back home that morning from escorting some nobles to the town over. Alyena being Alyena and not listening to reason.

"It's a chimera. I had a problems with a few of them yesterday." Alyena stated, Larayna deadpanning as one of the guards made his way to the trio. "Status report."

"Chimera , ma'am. One of the rare ones. Wolf, bear, snake combination." The guard had replied. Alyena smirked as Larayna facepalmed, knowing what was about to happen. "It has a scar across it's face." The guard spoke hesitantly, the look on the female's face scaring him slightly.

With that sentence said, Alyena took off like a mad woman. Screaming the word revenge at the top of her lungs as she laughed. Erec and Larayna shaking their heads, not surprised at the elven's actions and they quickly followed. As they reached the fight, Baal was being squeezed my the snake, Alyena struggling to keep the chimera's attention solely on her as the rest of the guards gave their all. Immediately, Larayna began to cast her white magic as Erec stood in front of the priestess, acting as her human shield while casting magic of his own. 

"LARAYNA, GET READY!" Alyena yelled as if she was warning her sister, whose attention was now on just Alyena.

Suddenly, Alyena's sword started to glow a bright purple, flames sprouting from the blade as its owner's hair had changed to a dark purple, appearing as if it was black. Those that were fighting took their retreat after freeing Baal. With three swings of her sword, Alyena dealt major damage to the creature before passing out as Baal took over, finishing the beast with the help of the others that had rejoined the fight. 

Everyone hovered around the two sisters in awe. Making comments about the move that the elder of the two had just done. Of how it was one their father had often used as a last ditch effort against some of the netvor he's fought. Everyone was confused as to how she learned the move. Having to stay strong, Larayna ordered for supplies and medical equipment, as well as telling both Baal and Erec to carry her to the infirmary, Larayna not far behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up, Alyena noticed two guards standing at her doorway. Groaning in pain as she tried to sit up. One of the men standing guard took notice and yelled for assistance, a nurse could be heard seconds after. Appearing at the door within about two minutes. A surprising look on her face at seeing Alyena awake. Getting to work, the nurse ran the usual tests. Seeking Larayna afterwords right as Erec had walked in to check on the girl. Surprised to see her usp.

"How ya' feeling?" Erec asked as he walked into her room.

"Sea sick for some reason. Other than that, I'm great. Sore, but great." Alyena replied as she held her right arm. Erec chuckled.

"Well, we are on a ship. Your arm, is it sore?" He asked, receiving a nod. Erec walked over to the right side of her bed, sitting don as he asked to hold her arm.

"I don't know what you're planning, but sure." Alyena said handing him her arm.

Gently grabbing her arm, Erec massaged her arm. Going up and down in zigzag pattern. "I do this for Dad pretty often. Tends to help with the soreness." He spoke as he continue to massage. Alyena just starred at him. Her face feeling warm, but she didn't know why. She's know Erec her whole life. Her and Larayna stayed with him and his family years ago when her parents left for a job. She kept thinking to herself, 'It's a fever.' She caught it from fighting the chimera. What else could it be? 

Her sister walked in, a basket full of herbs in hand as she greeted the two. Larayna starred at the two, seeing Erec's hand on Alyena's as she smirked. "Am I inturrupting something?" she asked.

"Not at all." Erec responded with a straight face. "She said her arm was sore, so I thought I'd massage it for her. I do it for Dad all the time. Says his arthritis gets to him." He said as the two sisters busted out laughing, confusing poor Erec. "What's so funny?"

"You're twenty-six, and you're stilling falling for his 'arthritis?'" Alyena asked while she was still laughing.

"What do you mean 'still falling for?'" Erec spoke, confusion evident in his voice.

"He doesn't have arthritis. He only says that to be lazy from time to time whenever your around." Larayna said, laughing at her friend.

"You're joking?" He asked, the two ladies shaking their heads no in response. "That bastard!" Erec said taking off to find his father aboard the ship. Yelling about how he was going to let his father have it. Alyena and Larayna laughing harder once hearing Erec yelling at Baal, loudly.

The two sisters visited as the younger did a usual checkup. Pushing up the sleeve of the gown to check Alyena's pulse, she noticed strange markings on her sister's arm. Burn marks that were in a pattern. Similar to a dream catcher to be exact. The two looked at each other confused as Larayna dismissed the guards. Pushing the sleeve up further, Larayna had gotten a closer look at her sister's arm, noticing that the pattern was on both sides.

"The move I did on the chimera." Alyena said breaking the silence, looking down at her arm. "That's the only explanation."

"That's was of our father's abilities. Where did you learn it?" Larayna asked. Alyena looked away, not daring to look at her sister. "Alyena!"

"From our parents belongings that they left behind! There! I knew I wasn't ready, but it was either use it or lose our friends." Alyena finally spoke. Her voice cracking. "Papa had the same mark on his left arm."

Scooting her sister over, Larayna sat on the bed, holding Alyena in her arms. Something she's became used to doing over the years. Caressing her hair in an attempt to calm down her older sister. Despite being physically stronger, Alyena was very emotional with certain topics and certain people. Only showing her soft side to less than a handful of people. Singing a lullabye their mother used to sing, Larayna had calmed Alyena down. Telling Alyena to keep it covered the best she could for the time being. Grabbing a set of nearby clothes, Alyena changed and made her way up to the deck. A lot of the men gasping in shocked as the female is wearing a dress for the first time in years. 

"Not a word if you plan on living." Alyena threatened, her comrads laughing.

"Sorry, Alyena, but you're not as intimidating in a dress as you are in armor." Glynn, on of the soilders, stated. "Besides, it's a good look on you."

"You're still one of us. Whether you're in a dress or in your usual armor. Nothing can change that." Another solider, Pryce, added.


End file.
